You Promised Me
by GoddessAmbrosia
Summary: Literati & Java Junkie. I changed the story based on some of the reviews and because I like it better this way. The same characters are there, story almost the same. Read and Review!!!! Lorelai Ambrosia Gilmore is in her ninth year.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The only characters I own are the ones that you do not recognise. If I owned Gilmore Girls, then the Australian television network might not have cut off the season halfway through, just as it was getting to the good parts. Also Jess would have stayed well and truly where he was!  
  
Napoleon and The Garden Gnomes..........  
  
For as long as she could remember, things had always been the same. Her life, had always remained the same. New people drifted in and out, babies were born, people got married, divorced and won dance marathons. The world she knew was chaotic and bizarre at the best of times, but that was exactly the way she liked it..  
  
Lorelai Ambrosia Gilmore had never been a morning person, she was like her mother Rory in that sense, but this morning she was up before the dawn. She quietly dressed and grabbed her yellow backpack and slowly, gently eased her bedroom window open. She strained her ears to hear if the sound had awakened her mother and when she was satisfied that the coast was clear she manoeuvred out of the window, across the roof and very carefully, down the huge oak tree and across the tidy yard, to freedom.  
  
Amber had been planning this outing for almost a month, usually at school when she was pretending to pay attention to Mr Forbes, her latest and in her opinion, incompetent teacher. She had a plan for Mr Forbes, but for now it would have to wait. It was time to concentrate on the matter at hand. Slowly Amber crept up the street, pausing here and there to collect some specimens for her little project. A cheeky smile crept across her face as she arrived at the gazebo in the centre of Stars Hollow and delicately rested her backpack on the ground. It took her the better part of an hour to arrange everything to her liking before she quietly packed up and made her way back home, right on schedule to catch a few hours sleep before being woken up by her beautiful, bleary eyed mother to get ready for school.  
  
As Rory and Amber walked towards Luke's Diner for breakfast Rory noticed quite a large number of townspeople gathered around the gazebo "Come on baby, let's see what's going on" Rory grasped her daughter's hand as she made her way towards the crowd, which included her own mother, Lorelai Gilmore. "Morning Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked, her journalistic instincts flaring up as her forty four year old mother doubled over with laughter, tears streaming out of her eyes. Rory edged her way through the crowd and understood exactly why her mother was laughing so hard. Meticulously arranged on the gazebo, someone had recreated the Battle of Waterloo, using garden gnomes dressed in tiny, painstakingly produced army issue camouflage gear. And when the owners of the 'soldiers' tried to reclaim their gnomes, they found that they were glued to the surface. There was even a little gnome dressed as Napoleon. Rory just shook her head as Taylor Doose rambled on and on about destruction of private property and pressing "gnome assault" charges on the juvenile delnquent responsible. As she turned to head towards the Diner, Amber and Lorelai in tow, Taylor charged up to them and planted himself directly in their path "And if it isn't my favourite little juvenile delinquent now. Returned to the scene of the crime, Ambrosia?" Taylor demanded as both Lorelai and Rory rolled their eyes "Cut it out Taylor and leave the poor baby alone" Miss Patty ordered as stood between Taylor and Amber "Stop accusing the poor child of everything that goes wrong in this town" Miss Patty added as she shooed the three Gilmore's in the direction of Luke's "You never know what sort of behaviour to expect from that child, her father probably being some European barbarian. We could all wake up one day, murdered in our beds" Taylor rambled as Miss Patty led him away "Don't be ridiculous Taylor. If we were murdered in our beds, we would hardly wake up" Miss Patty could be heard faintly as Lorelai pushed open the door to Luke's. 


	2. Lorelai Logic

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The only characters I own are the ones that you do not recognise. If I owned Gilmore Girls, then the Australian television network might not have cut off the season halfway through, just as it was getting to the good parts. Also Jess would have stayed well and truly where he was!!  
  
Chapter Two:-  
  
The bell above the door at Luke's Diner jingled as Lorelai, Rory and Amber walked in, Taylor's distant comment in their ears. Rory and Amber headed for a large table near the window as Lorelai made her way over to Luke and planted a loud smacking kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around Luke and snatched the coffee pot behind him, before dancing away and over to the table. Luke scowled briefly and covered his face with his hands as Lorelai poured a cup of coffee for Amber "Ambrosia, please. Don't do it. You're still young, don't throw your life away on this, this addiction" Luke begged and groaned as Amber inhaled the rich scent before taking her first sip "Too late Grandpa Luke" Amber smiled sweetly as she took another sip and looked up at Luke with her big, crystal blue eyes. Her mother's eyes, although the shape was entirely like her father's. Luke sighed and looked down at the floor, and Amber knew she had him right where she wanted. Luke could never resist her when she looked at him like that and when she called him 'Grandpa Luke' he was a goner. As Luke took their order Amber was joined by her 'aunt' and 'uncle'. Six year old Amelia and eight year old Ryan were Luke and Lorelai's two children. Ryan and Amber were like brother and sister, and people who didn't know them constantly mistook them for twins. They both had the same brown hair, the same Gilmore blue eyes and the same warped Lorelai logic, as Luke called it. The Lorelai Logic that both Amber and Ryan had inherited was the reason that they had been in separate classes for the past two years. Ryan had skipped a year of school to catch up with his brilliantly intelligent 'niece' and Amber wasn't very occupied with her school work, preferring to hide her genius level IQ behind only-just-better-than-average grades. Rory was slightly disappointed with her daughter's current academic record but figured that Amber would find something she loved, aside from torturing her teacher (and Taylor) and then she would care about school. Sometimes Amber was too much like her father.  
  
Breakfast was hurried and the kids were deposited at school by Lorelai and Rory on their way out to the Dragonfly Inn, that Lorelai and Sookie had owned and operated since the Independence Inn had burnt down. Life for Rory had been different to what everyone had expected of her, but she was happy. When she had returned from Europe with her mother, she already knew she was pregnant. Instead of wallowing in self pity over not being able to go to Yale, Rory instead focused on the tiny life growing inside her. She took a job at Luke's waiting tables until the Inn opened up and from then on she split her time between the Dragonfly and Luke's. And when Amber was born, she built her world around her precious baby girl, the same way her own mother had with her. And as Amber got older, Rory completed a journalism degree at Hartford Community College and began her career as a freelance features writer. Rory knew she could have had a brilliant career in a big city somewhere, but she couldn't leave Stars Hollow. She had had some incredible opporiunities offered to her over the years, but she knocked each and every one of the down. For Amber. So that Amber could have the same crazy upbringing that she had had and so that if Jess eventually came back to Stars Hollow, then his daughter would be there. 


	3. In The Minds of The Lorelai Gilmores

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The only characters I own are the ones that you do not recognise. If I owned Gilmore Girls, then the Australian television network might not have cut off the season halfway through, just as it was getting to the good parts. Also Jess would have stayed well and truly where he was!!  
  
Chapter Three:-  
  
Lorelai Gilmore looked up from the front desk and spotted her daughter curled up on a window seat, a dreamy smile on her pretty face, a soft sigh escaping from her lips. In the way of Gilmore women, Rory did not look her age. She looked as though she should be away at college with her whole life ahead of her, not the twenty eight year old single mother she was. And Lorelai could bet, without a doubt, what her daughter was staring into space about. Him. Jess. Rory always got sad around this time of year, the start of summer was only six weeks away. In two months time, then the sky was impossibly blue and the days were long and hot, Rory's mind would drift back through the years and she would remember the last time she had seen Jess, when she had given him the gift of her virginity and he had given her the gift of their baby daughter. Rory had persuaded Lorelai to make a detour to the other side of the country, completely out of their way on their way to Europe. Lorelai hadn't taken much persuading, she knew how important it was for Rory to see Jess one last time, so that she could move on with her life. All those movie stars in Los Angeles were an added bonus. So she had agreed. Rory had two final days with Jess while Lorelai had two days of celeb-watching. If she had known what would happen then maybe she wouldn't have been so agreeable. But then Amber wouldn't be with them, and in this case, some things were meant to be.  
  
The day passed quickly, and Rory soon found herself outside the school gates, waiting for Amber to finish school. Today was Rory's day to watch the little hell-raisers after school and she knew just the thing to keep them distracted and away from all garden gnomes. Rory had known exactly who had been behind this morning's reenactment of the Battle of Waterloo as soon as she had seen it. She knew her little hell-spawn too well, recognised the creative skills needed to pull off such a caper. And part of her was proud. Even though Jess was gone from Stars Hollow, a large part of him remained in the daughter no one knew he had. 


End file.
